


Dulce Iniciativa

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Drinny All The Way's Drinny-Con 2020, F/M, Facebook: Drinny All The Way, Romance, Viñeta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: Levantó su copa cuando ella lo observó sobre su hombro, su mirada debía ser demasiado intensa y pesada, quería pensar que ella estaba coqueteando con él, porque de lo contrario, sería demasiado aterrador esa actitud que tenía.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 3





	Dulce Iniciativa

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes.
> 
> Este Drabble está participando en el Drinny-Con 2020, organizado este año por la página de Facebook "Drinny All The Way".

El aroma de las flores atravesaba todo el lugar desde el jardín, el suave sonido del violín daba la sensación que los anfitriones estaban buscando, haciendo que el romance flotara de un lado a otro, al inicio, se había reprendido por asistir a ese lugar sin un acompañante, pero al final, cuando la mujer no estaba lista, decidió marcharse, odiaba la espera.

Él no era un hombre con una gran paciencia, todo lo contrario, usaba la poca que tenía, para pretender que lo era, nunca le había gustado perder el tiempo, le gustaban las cosas directas.

Por eso siempre decía lo que pensaba, sin filtro alguno, por lo tanto, muchas personas lo creían arrogante, prepotente y no lo toleraban, también era cierto que, a él no le interesaba en lo absoluto parecerles agradable.

Aun siendo una persona con un límite de tolerancia corto, llevaba toda la noche observando a la hermosa pelirroja al otro lado del salón, en ese momento, jugaba con un suave mechón, desvió la vista cuando notó que la observaba y ocultó una pequeña sonrisa.

Levantó su copa cuando ella lo observó sobre su hombro, su mirada debía ser demasiado intensa y pesada, quería pensar que ella estaba coqueteando con él, porque de lo contrario, sería demasiado aterrador esa actitud que tenía.

Decidió tomar la iniciativa; avanzó hasta la mujer, que se apresuró a alejarse del lugar cuando lo vio acercarse a su dirección, comprobándole a Draco, que su actitud había sido inapropiada, más que tomada como un coqueteo.

—X—

El abanico se abrió por completo con un ágil pero delicado movimiento de muñeca, se abanicó un momento, el peso del vestido, el corsé tan ajustado y toda la tela la estaba volviendo loca, ahora sabía porque llevar el pelo suelo, había sido una completa locura.

Aun así, su disfraz había sido bastante elogiado esa noche, lucía hermosa, según la mayoría de los invitados, sumando el hecho de que era una chica bastante agradable y divertida.

Atributos que en la época que estaban imitando, sin duda serían considerados una desdicha, tropezó con algo, pero el sentir el frío del mármol en sus piernas le hicieron suspirar, no quería ni siquiera pensar cuando tuviese que levantarse.

Le costó la ayuda de tres personas poder levantarse, pero lo logró, rió y sonrió a diestra y siniestra, encantando a los demás, y se apresuró a salir a un lugar donde el aire fuese fresco, suspiró cuando el viento meció sus cabellos pelirrojos.

—Te estaba esperando –murmuró ella cuando observó al chico sobre su hombro.

— ¿En serio? Me dio la impresión que escapabas, cuando intenté acercarme a ti hace un rato –contestó como si nada.

—Pensaste que te estaba rechazando, a pesar de que tenía gran parte de la noche coqueteando contigo ¿no es así? –Se burló de él.

—Bueno, a un buen entendedor, pocas palabras, claramente rechazaste mi intención de acercarme ¿por qué habría insistido?

—Tienes razón –sonrió encantada.

Draco se acercó a ella, quedando separados solo por el amplio vestido, la pelirroja jugó con el pequeño dije que colgaba de su cuello, y se mordió el labio, intentaba provocarlo.

—Estás coqueteando conmigo, pero no entiendo ¿por qué?

—Posiblemente esté aburrida, o posiblemente, te estoy dejando saber que no estoy enfadada contigo porque me dejaras en casa, mientras tú venias solo.

—Tardaste mucho –argumentó –te dije que pasaría a las ocho.

—Dime algo, Draco ¿este atuendo parece que tarda segundos en ponerse?

—No lo sé –empujó la tela del vestido, para acercarse más a ella.

El rubio acarició el rostro de la chica, logrando que ella cerrara los ojos, y siguiera el contacto de su mano en su mejilla, sin duda era hermosa, al menos, ante los ojos de Draco.

—Dime ¿puedo besarte? –Interrogó.

Ella sonrió al mismo tiempo en que sus ojos castaños se posaron en el rostro atractivo de él, acercó su rostro hasta él, y rozó sus labios suavemente.

—No sería adecuado, mi señor –le sonrió y se alejó –lo veré después, no es correcto que una mujer esté a solas con un hombre, sin un chaperón –avanzó hasta la puerta.

La mirada de Draco la siguió inmediatamente, ella se detuvo antes de entrar y lo observó sobre su hombro, se acarició suavemente el hombro desnudo, colocó una cara angelical, informándole que el coqueteo seguiría así el resto de la velada.

Un castigo por haberla dejado llegar sola.


End file.
